Deal !
by KuronekoBlackcat
Summary: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto were just pretending to be a pair of couple because of a deal that Ikuto had made. But as time began to passed by, they became more attached to each other and started to developed some feelings. But conflicts and misunderstandings came, making their feelings for each other fade. The question is, will they be together in the end? -AMUTO!- :D
1. Chapter 1

**Sasaz: And here I am! Tadaaaaaaa~ *confettis being thrown everywhere***

**Yaya: Yay! Another Shugo Chara story!**

**Kairi: It seems you really do love this anime, right?**

**Sasaz: Well, of course! But I like Digimon more... *grins sheepishly***

**Terriermon: *pops in* Hah! I thought so!**

**Sasaz: *looks at Terriermon* What? O.o**

**Terriermon: Digimon is the one and only and the most most most exciting and popula- AAAAARGH! RAN?!**

**Ran: Hello cute puppyyyyy~ Long time no seeing you! :3**

**Terriermon: Gaaaaah! I'm outta here!**

**Ran: Wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee!**

**Miki and Su: Uh-oh, we better catch up with Ran!**

**Utau: *sighs* When will this drama end? Gaaaaah!**

**Yaya: So, Sasaz-tan will explain a bit or whatever about this new story! :D**

**Sasaz: *cough cough* Ehem, let me tell you a brief summary for this story~ :)**

**Summary:~ This story is about Amu who agreed with a deal that Ikuto made ( its just a stupid deal ) so that fangirls would stop gawking, staring, stalking and etc. to Ikuto. But then, they both started to have feelings for each other, but conflicts and misunderstandings came one by one, making their trust and feelings for each other... fade slowly. The question is, will they be together at last?**

**Characters:-**

**Hinamori Amu - 16 years old**

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto - 17 years old**

**Hoshina Utau - 16 years old**

**Souma Kukai - 17 years old**

**Fujisaki Nagihiko - 16 years old**

**Mashiro Rima - 16 years old**

**Yuiki Yaya - 15 years old**

**Sanjou Kairi - 15 years old**

**Sasaz: I hope you will enjoy and support me in my new story. *bows* Arigatou!**

**Kukai: On with the storyy ! :D**

* * *

**Chapter One: The New Student**

**Xx~ Normal POV ~xX**

Students of Seiyo High School or SHS for short were bustling in front of the school gate. There were rumors that a new transfer student will be attending in SHS. Just hearing about NEW student made the students in SHS wondering wether its a boy or a girl.

If its a boy, the girls (fangirls) were already squealing and leaping with joy. They were already creating a fanclub and they also already had chosen who they're leader would be.

''Ho ho ho ho ho~ I, Yamabuki Saaya would be your leader of the new student fanclub. Ho ho ho ho~!'' Yamabuki Saaya, known for her wealthy family status and also known for her hey-I-like-you-so-lets-go-out personality. Only some of the girls supported her by cheering and clapping their hands. Boys looked at Saaya with disgust and then they continued their day-dreaming state.

Yes, the boys in SHS were drooling and day-dreaming and also wondering if the new student would be a cute or beautiful or alluring or bla bla bla girl. But they didn't make a new fanclub. Why? Simple. Its because of one girl! :3 Although you might see them drooling and day-dreaming for other girls, they are still with their number one idol. I won't tell you who she is... for now.. :D

The school bell rang, indicating that the students need to go to their own classes. But they stayed there, still waiting for the new student. As if on a cue, a tall boy arrived in front of the gate. The girls of SHS started to swoon and drool seeing his angelic*cough*handsome*cough*cute*cough*dreamy*cough* face. The boys slumped their shoulder with a frown and went to their own classes.

''Kyaaaa! Whats your name?''

''Gaaaaah! You're so cute and handsome!''

''Go out with me!''

''We're perfect for each other!''

''Oh my god! You're totally hot!''

The new boy looked at them with an expressionless face. His midnight blue orbs were slightly covered by his oh-so-awesome-and-cool dark midnight blue hair. He cursed mentally and just by the attention he got, he already hated this school. Just when he wanted to start walking to see the principal, he notice a pink-haired girl who _doesn't squeal or swoon or drool_ over him. What the pink-haired girl said was the thing that attracted him the most...

''Tch, what do you even see in him? He's just a normal person, a human, like all of us. Don't act like he's the god of bla bla bla... Damnit fangirls. Always squealing and leaping and yelling, my ears are gonna bleed by the time I get to class. Troublesome...'' The pink-haired girl muttered while emitting dark aura around her. The boy smirked even wider than before (if thats even possible) and started to approach her.

''Hello~'' His husky voice greeted the said girl. The girl looked at him carefully and noticed that the fangirls were glaring daggers at her. She sighed and made a stoic face.

''What?'' Her voice was ice cold and there were venoms in it.

''Care to show me the way in this oh-so-big school?'' Actually, the boy already knew the way in this school. Don't ask me how, but he just had an instinct about the ways in this school.

''Hn, okay. But I'm doing this because of my job. So DON'T. GET. WRONG. IMPRESSIONS. ABOUT. IT.'' She hissed the last six words and glared at him. The said boy looked at her with a puzzled look.

''Uhhh... what job?'' He asked, still confused.

''I'm a Guardian. My job is to help students in this school and that includes_ new students_ like you.'' She said nonchalantly. The boy shrugged and followed her towards the principal office. The aura between them were intense, cold and... somewhat lonely. Both of them felt this feeling but they shook that out of theirselves.

**In the Principal's Office**

''Ohayou, Tsukasa-san. Here's the new student.'' The girl bowed politely to Tsukasa.

''Yo.'' The boy said coolly and this made the principal smiled warmly.

''Ohayou, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san. I'm Amakawa Tsukasa. Oh and thank you Amu-chan for bringing him here. But, I guess you also need to escort him to his class, ne Amu-chan?'' Tsukasa smiled as he handed the paper that consists of Tsukiyomi Ikuto's timetable and class to the said person.

''Hai, Tsukasa-san.'' Amu said through gritted teeth, she really doesn't like the feeling when the two of them are together. This Tsukiyomi guy kind of annoys her to hell, even though he doesn't even try to. Ikuto smirked and muttered a silent thanks to Tsukasa. He and Amu went out of the office together.

''Sooo... Tell me your full name.'' He said with a playful glint in his midnight blue coloured orbs. Amu twitched and glared at him.

''Don't ask such stupid things.'' She raised one of her eyebrows in an arrogant way.

''Sheesh, tha'ts not even qualified as stupid. Its a normal thing for a person to ask another person's name when they met each other. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. So what's your name?'' He smirked when he saw her stoic face become more... un-stoic.

''Fine. Hinamori Amu.''

''Class?''

''Ruby.''

''Ohh... So we're in the same class then.''

''WHAT?!'' Amu's eyes went wide and her face was in pure horror. She mentally screamed and kicked herself.

''I said, we're in the same class then. What's wrong with that? Eh, wait. We only have five classes? Does that mean this school mixes different ages in one class?'' Ikuto asked while narrowing his eyes.

''Uh, yeah. We have Ruby, Pearl, Sapphire, Emerald and Diamond. Oh, thats our class. Let's go.'' Amu pointed towards a door that had a sign on it. It says, 'Ruby'. Amu told him to wait for the teacher to call him, THEN he'll enter the class. Ikuto just nodded lazily while standing against the wall. Amu sighed and entered the class. She told Nikaidou Yuu, her teacher, about Ikuto and Nikaidou nodded while smiling his goofy smile.

''Okay class! Today we'll be having a new transfer student in here! So please welcome...'' Nikaidou gestured for Ikuto to come in as Amu went to her sit. Ikuto came into the class and... Yeah, you guess it right! The girls (except for Amu) yelled and squealed with high pitched tones when they saw him. Ikuto closed his eyes and tried not to snap at them. Amu tried to keep her stoic face but she couldn't help it. She smirked as a girl ask Ikuto about what colour is his underwear. Amu swore that she saw a tint of pink was visible on his cheeks but she chose to ignore that oh-so-very-interesting fact.

''Tsukiyomi Ikuto, 17, hate fan-girls.'' Ikuto said with a bored tone. Nikaidou nodded at his brief introduction and pointed towards an empty sit beside Amu. Amu inwardly groaned in frustration as Ikuto walked to the sit beside her ever so gracefully. Amu glared at him while hissing a few incoherent words.

''Tsk tsk tsk, Amu-chan, its not nice to curse something incoherent to your new friend.'' Ikuto whispered to Amu and smirked as he saw her blush. Amu mentally punch herself.

'Gaaaaah! I'm blushing? I never blush to anyone before? Damnit! This Tsukiyomi guy has some kind of effect to me! Kami! Don't tell me...' Amu didn't dare to finish her own thought and acted like she was busy the whole day. Well, she attempted to. Ikuto kept annoying the crap out of her but she remained calm on the outside but on the inside...

_**The next 1 hour...**_

''YOU STUPID BAKA-NEKO COSPLAYER! GAAAAH!'' Amu thought while gritting her teeth. Oh how she wished to punched or kill this stupid guy. She took a deep breath and smiled to Ikuto. Ikuto, who was poking her with a pencil just now immediately dropped his pencil.

'Is she really smiling to me? God, her smile is so... YOUCH!' Ikuto groaned in pain when Amu kicked him straight in the guts. He never thought that this girl would be THAT strong and rebellious.

''Ooops, my bad, Ikuto_-kun_.'' She smiled wickedly at him and he couldn't help but shudder when he heard the _-kun_ added to his name.

'Why do I feel my heartbeat beating faster when I heard her calling me like that?' He shook his head while trying to regain his cool and expressionless state.

''Damn you Hinamori, I'll get you next time.'' He hissed to Amu while Amu smirked to him.

''Whatever.''

_KRRRIIINGGGG!_

''Okay class, its time for lunch. Thank you.'' Nikaidou got out of the classroom and girls instantly flew towards Ikuto's desk. Ikuto was taken aback when they suddenly asked him so many damn questions.

''Where do you live?''

''What's your favourite colour?''

''Do you like me?''

''We're a perfect pair, don't we?''

''What do you like to eat?''

''What's your hobby?''

Questions by questions were being asked to Ikuto. He stayed still, unable to think of a way out of this mess. Amu sighed and felt pity for him so...

''Out of the way, this Tsukiyomi dude needs to eat something or he'll die of hunger.'' Amu said while pulling his hands. They quickly got out from the class. Amu heard the girls groan and cursing when she closed the classroom's door. Ikuto looked at her honey golden orbs, unable to say thank you.

''Your welcome? See ya next class.'' Amu walked off from him while waving slightly. Ikuto smirked and knew that this girl is something. She's just waaay different from any girls... And he liked it.

* * *

**Sasaz: I'm done! :D**

**Yaya: Hurrah hurrah!**

**Kairi: *adjusts glasses* Where are Hinamori-san and Tsukiyomi-san?**

**Utau: I dunno?**

**Amu: Here I am~ :)**

**Sasaz: Amuuuu~ :D**

**Ikuto: Hello~ Miss me?**

**Sasaz and Amu: No.**

**Ikuto: *sweatdropped* O-kay... *sulks in a corner***

**Kukai: Please R&R and give Sasaz some support! :)**

**Sasaz: Please? Minna-san? :3**


	2. Chapter 2 Fangirls!

**Sasaz: Hello hello my dear readers~ :)**

**Ikuto: *purrs* Hi... *hugs Amu from behind***

**Amu: *blushes* E-e-eh?! Er... H-hi, m-minna! *whispers* Ikuto, stop it!**

**Sasaz: I got 6 reviews so far, but anywho, arigatou, minna-san... :D**

**Kukai: YuYu99 said she wanted to kill you... Oh wai-**

**Sasaz: WHAT? GAAAAAH! SOMEONE SAVE ME!**

**Kukai: But she said she'll spare your live.**

**Sasaz: *stops ranting and panicking* Oh, okay... :D**

**Utau: *sweatdrops* Uh, can we start the story now?**

**Yaya: Yeah, Yaya wants to know about what happen with Amu-chii and Neko-san!**

**Ikuto: *veins popped* Neko-san?!**

**Amu: He he, Sasaz-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy the story! **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Fangirls!**

**Xx~ Normal POV ~xX**

Amu woke up that morning with a yawn. She stretched her body and looked lazily at the pink alarm clock on her white and pink polka dot bedside table.

''Huh? Its only 6.40 in the morning... Oh well, there's no harm done even if I go to school early today.'' Amu mumbled and got up from her bed. She tidied her bedsheets and also her comforter.

She took a quick shower and dressed into the school's uniform. She took a dark green X clip and tied her hair into a high messy ponytail.

''Hn, thats all I need.'' She muttered. Well folks, Amu here doesn't really like wasting her time on wearing perfumes, or make-ups. She just like going outdoors or anywhere without 'em. That's why many boys are attracted to her natural beauty. Back to the main story, Amu went to her kitchen and made a simply breakfast; hot milk and pancakes with chocolate syrup and strawberry on top. She smiled but she felt lonely, there's no sound of her little sister's singing, no sound of her mother clapping her hands and definitely no sound of her father taking photographs of her little sister and herself.

Amu quickly washed the dishes, grabbed her bag and went to school. On her way to school, she saw a little boy walking between his father and mother. She quicken her pace and soon she arrived in front of the school gate. She looked at her watch with a frown. She noticed that its still early considering that school start at 8 a.m and now its only 7.15. Amu sighed and went to her locker. She grabbed her books that she needed and went to class Ruby.

She put her books on her desk and sighed yet again. Its quiet, too quiet for her liking. Amu suddenly felt tempted to go to her favourite spot; the school rooftop. She grabbed her black sketchbook that has pink and blue swirly patterns on it before going to the rooftop. Amu is one of the finest, er scratch that, the most creative student in SHS, she always scores a high marks in ALL of her subjects and... Ugh, there's just too much of her awesome-ness and it'll all be revealed one day. **[A/N Laughs evilly~ mwaahahahaaha]**

Amu opened the door and stepped out to be greet by the beautiful blue sky. She smiled and suddenly memories of her family swarmed into her mind.

**Flashback... ( 4 years ago )**

_A little girl with pigtails ran around a twelve year old Amu. She was giggling and humming a happy tune._

_''Onee-chan, onee-chan! Tomorrow Mama and Papa are gonna bring me a BIIIIG chocolate cake for my birthday! We're gonna eat it together!'' The little girl squealed while tugging her Amu's skirt._

_''Hai, hai, Ami-chan. We'll eat it together, and happy-to-be birthday~'' Amu giggled while Ami started to sing a song._

**_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara _**  
**_Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne_**

**_Hitoribotchi no kokoro ni Totsuzen tobikonde kita _**  
**_Sukoshi itakatta koto Yasashiku tsutsunde kureta _**  
**_Konna ni hotto suru koto wa hajimete dakara _**  
**_Sono nukumori o sotto Poketto ni tsume konde Aruite ikitai?_**

_By this time, Amu started to sing along with Ami and they continued singing until their parents came home. They chatted and laughed all night long._

**_The next morning..._**

_''Amu-chan! We're going to the bakery now, okay? Stay in bed so your fever will go down. We'll be back in a few.'' Amu nodded while her mother kissed her forehead and said goodbye._

_Amu felt uneasy when she tried to take a nap, she had this feeling that something bad is going to happen. She kept glancing towards the window and suddenly she heard the phone ringing._

_''Moshi... moshi?''_

_''Is this the Hinamori residence?''_

_''Hai, Hinamori Amu speaking.''_

_''Oh, Miss Hinamori, I'm sorry to tell you this but... your family... were involved in an accident. They were hit by a truck that was driven by a dru-'' The phone fell down onto the floor. Tears started to spill from her honey golden eyes, and she curled into a tiny ball when a knock was heard on the door._

_''C-coming...'' She croaked and opened the door, only to be greet by her neighbour and also her best friend, Souma Kukai._

_''H-hinamori... a-are you o-okay?'' Even the happy-go-lucky Souma Kukai became pale and he even STUTTERED when he knew about this._

_''... Kukai-kun!'' Amu sobbed as she hugged Kukai, begging for comfort._

_''Sssh, its fine. Its okay, I won't leave you.'' Kukai whispered some more soothing words to comfort Amu as Amu continued to so-_

**End of Flashback...**

A single tear escaped from her honey golden eyes when she suddenly heard the rooftop door being slammed open. She turned around with a puzzled look (her eyes were still watery) when she saw the new student from her class.

'What was his name again? Tsuko- Tsuke- Tsuka- Aa, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. What is he doing here? I wonder...' Amu thought, forgetting about her teary eyes.

''Stupid, weirdo, stalkish, freaky fangir- Eh?'' Ikuto stopped his muttering when he saw Amu with teary eyes. He somewhat felt tempted to wiped those tears away from her but...

'Baka! Don't ever think of doing such thing!' Ikuto argued with himself. He mentally slap himself, but still step forward towards Amu nevertheless.

''Why are you crying?'' He wanted, no needed to know why she cried.

''Oh? Hn, i-its nothing f-for you to be c-concern of.'' Amu tried to keep her outer cool and spicy façade but fail miserably. She felt herself blush when Ikuto suddenly wiped away some remaining tears from her cheeks.

''Thats better.'' He smiled at her, yes folks, SMILED, and patted her head. Amu blushed ten times harder than before and she felt... well, she felt loved for once in 3 years of not being loved by anyone.

''U-um, a-arigatou, T-T-Tsukiyomi-san.'' Amu stuttered as she let her bangs covered her honey golden eyes.

''Doutashimashite, Amu_-chan_.'' His smile turned into a smirk when she looked at him with the MOST cute expression, and no, its not the FAKE one, its the GENUINE CUTE EXPRESSION that could make any guys drool and maybe even go crazy. Ehem, that includes the Tsukiyomi dude over there.

'Damn damn damn, why is she so cute? Ikuto, control your dammit self!', Ikuto argued yet again with his OWN self while taking a deep breath. Amu noticed he was sweating like he just had a 10 kilometer marathon, so she took out her pastel pink-coloured handkerchief and wiped those sweats from Ikuto's forehead.

''W-wha?''

''T-thats to r-repay for w-what y-you did earlier, baka.''

''Oh.''

''W-why are you sweating in the first place?''

''And why are _you_ crying in the first place?''

''Like I said, its none of your business.''

''Well, I won't tell you why I'm sweating like hell, then.''

''Hm, its because of those fangirls, right?''

''How di-''

''There.'' Amu pointed towards a mob of fangirls who were calling for Ikuto's name while bringing a flag each with Ikuto's picture on it. Ikuto sweatdropped and sighed, obviously tired.

''I... don't know where to go, so I ran all the way in this BIG school until I found the way to the rooftop. Well, I guess this is my only safe spot, ne, Amu?'' He tried to, um, start a conversation as 10 minutes had gone by without both of them speaking. Amu looked at him curiously, wondering if she would let him be at her favourite spot or not. Ikuto totally forgot about his curiosity on why she was crying just now.

''Hmm, actually this is MY favourite and safest spot, but... Its not illegal to share, right?'' Amu smiled warmly to him as he nodded. He felt like he could go crazy, again, if he looked at her any longer.

'Hn, she does have a soft side in her.' Ikuto thought and wondered about what else would she be like. He was suddenly curious about this mysterious girl.

''Oh, the bell's going to be ringing in 5 minutes! Let's go.'' Ikuto nodded again and followed her.

'Hn, maybe, just maybe... I could open up just a bit for her? And maybe she'll open up to me too, so that means I get to know her better... ' Ikuto thought as he stare at the pink haired girl.

''What?'' Amu asked while tilting her head to one side when she notice Ikuto staring at her.

''Uh? Nothing. Let's hurry up.. And, can we run?'' Ikuto asked silently while he sweatdropped.

''Why would we... oh, let's go for it, then.'' Amu's question was answered when she saw a mob of fangirls tailing them, and oh hell, they have fire burning in their eyes.

''On the count of three, two, one.'' Ikuto pulled Amu's soft delicate hand and off they went, dashing in the school corridor, leaving the fangirls fuming in madness and anger while chasing those two.

**( Time Skip-to! :D ) After School ~**

''Tsukiyomi-san, why are you dragging me everywhere you're going?'' Amu asked politely but you could notice a vein popped on her head.

''Aa, ano... I don't know.'' He glanced at her nervously.

''Are you hanging out with me to... get your dorkheads fangirls away from you?'' Amu said while she pouted.

''No, its not because of that... Or maybe it is. I'm not sure.'' Ikuto muttered grimly as he never had any real friends before. People only be friends with him because he's rich and handsome and yeah you get the point, right?

''Mmhm? Its okay if you're not sure. I... I'm always like that too.'' Amu smiled at him although he could still see the sadness in her honey golden orbs.

''What do you mean you're always like me?'' Both of them stopped at a nearby park and sat on a bench. Amu suddenly was interested with her fingers and played with it to hide her nervous state.

''Hmm.. its..'' Amu tried to tell him something and Ikuto knew it but someone kinda interfere with their conversation.

''IKUUUTOOOOOOO-SAMA~!'' A redhead girl from their class suddenly clung on Ikuto's arm. Amu yelped as the girl pushed her aside, making her fall bottom first on the ground. She muttered something between 'stupid', 'Yamabaka' and 'owww'. Ikuto groan in frustration as he tried to pry of the magnet-like girl.

''What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. You?'' He hissed violently at the redhead.

''Awww, Ikuto-sama, don't be all that meanie meanie to Saaya-chan~'' Said girl became even more closer (if that's even possible) to Ikuto. Ikuto gave Amu an come-on-please-help-me look. Amu sighed and tried to think of a plan to help Ikuto.

''Aa, I see that Yasoi Takiya is currently buying two vanilla ice-creams over there. Ooooh, I wonder who will he give that ice-cream to? Maybe to his crush, the beautiful Yamabuki Saaya.'' Amu tried not to puke when she said that Saaya was beautiful and when she mention her nightmare's name. But, he's the one and only boy that is goddamned popular in SHS, well aside from Ikuto, of course.

''REALLY? It's sooooo nice to see you at times like this, Ikuuutoooo-sama~ But, I guess I have to go now. See ya later~'' Saaya gave Ikuto a flying kiss which Ikuto dodged skillfully.

''Arigatou, again.'' He muttered to Amu as he tried to wipe the remaining 'germs' of Saaya on him.

''Hn, don't mention it.'' She grinned broadly and she noticed it was getting late already.

''Well, I'll walk you home. It's getting pretty late now.'' Ikuto said as he walk side by side with Amu.

In front of Amu's house...

''Arigatou for walking me home.'' Amu smiled and thanked him.

''Hn, can we walk to school together tomorrow?'' He asked her in all of a sudden. Amu felt heat rising to her cheeks and just nodded to him. Ikuto smirked and waved slightly to her.

''Ja ne, Amu~'' He purred while Amu giggled at his action.

''Hai, ja ne, _Ikuto-kun._'' She muttered the last part and went into her house, still wondering about her past.

* * *

**Sasaz: That's all for this chapter, folks! :D And oh, the song that I put in this story is Yuuhi No Yakusoku~ :3**

**Amu: What is it with you and the word FOLKS and SUDDENLY?**

**Sasaz: I dunno...**

**Ikuto: *purrs* Just R&R, lovely readers~**

**Amu: Hey stop that!**

**Ikuto: Awww, is little strawberry jealous?**

**Amu: Am not!**

**Sasaz: =_= Please R&R ! :D**

**Kukai: And you will get an Ikuto plushie! xD**

**Amu and Ikuto: WHAT?!**

**Sasaz: Gomen if it sucks! I'm running out of dammit ideas!**

**Utau: I know how you feel.**

**Sasaz: Gaaaah, just... R&R pleaseeeee... :']**


	3. Chapter 3 Friendship!

**Sasaz: Err, hello to all readers? *awkward atmosphere***

**Ikuto: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!**

**Kukai: It's been 1000000 years since you last update!**

**Sasaz: *bows* Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen! I'm so sorry, minna! I've kept you all waiting for the next chapter!**

**Utau: But it's not really your fault you have to attend boarding school and study hard for the exam AND do the homework your teachers gave to you.**

**Amu: *shrugs* Yea really, its not your fault...**

**Sasaz: Finally, someone who understands me! :D**

**Yaya: Let's start the NEXT CHAPPIE! N O W !**

**Sasaz: *sweatdropped* OKAY! I GET IT! I'll update now.**

**Ran, Miki, Su and Dia: Sasaz DOESN'T own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit does! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Beginning of A New Friendship**

**Xx~ Ikuto's POV ~xX**

After walking her home, I felt a very FAMILIAR feeling [yet I don't know what it is] seeping into my heart. I haven't felt anything like this since what, ten years ago? I'm confused, I had coped with my loneliness for about ten years and suddenly NOW I felt like I NEEDED someone to rely on. Ugh, maybe this is because of** her** presence? Gaaah... I don't know, I don't want to know, I don't need to know, or maybe I do...

_Yo, bro. Both of us know what you're currently feeling. Don't try to deny it._

What the hell? Who the heck are you?

_Who am I you ask? Well, that's simple! I'm your inner side! :D_

Since when do I have an inner voice? Damn, I must be so tired. I better go to bed right now. It's almost midnight for pete's sake. I totally need a rest.

_Goodnigh !_

Shut up, unknown and annoying inner! -_-

**~X X the next morning X X~ ( At school )**

And here goes another day facing the stupid, persistent, annoying, fangirls. I seriously and literally, fangirls! Why the hell do they exist anyways? Ugh... But then again, going to school means I could see Amu who I could always tell my probl- Wait a second, I didn't say anything. Forget about it. ARGH! Anywho, here I am, safe and sound on the rooftop otherwise known as our [me and Amu] safe and favourite spot.

''Err, ano... mister, you're blocking the way.'' A boy with messy brown hair said to me. Huh? Am I really blocking the way? Oh yeah, of course. I'm standing right in front of the rooftop's door.

''Gomen.'' I muttered silently and stepped aside from the rooftop's door. Eh? WAIT, who is he? I took a glance at him and saw him started to chat hyper-actively with Amu.

''Aa, Tsukiyomi-san! Meet Kukai. He's my bestfriend since we're still kids. Right, Kukai-kun?'' I felt somewhat jealous when she said his name joyously, without calling him by his family name and with -kun added to it. Ah, life is so unfair!

''Yo ! Souma Kukai! Nice meeting you!'' He smiled to me while he put his left arm on Amu's shoulder. It looks like he's trying to tell me that she's his? But seriously, I'm not jealous! Or am I?

''Tsukiyomi Ikuto.'' I smirked as we shook our hands. He just kept his smile and I swear I could see a murderous aura emitting from him.

''Kukai-kun got transfered to Tokyo when he was 12 but he always kept in touch with me. But, he transfered back to Seiyo. Right, Kukai-kun?'' Amu made no sign of protest or anger or even uneasiness when Kukai put his left arm on her shoulders, again.

''Oh, welcome back then.'' I better go somewhere else but... Where can I go? This is my only safe spot AND Amu's my only real friend. So...

''Hmm, I wonder where is Nagi and Rima now. I better call 'em and invite them to the Royal Garden. What about you come with us too, Tsukiyomi-san? You can get to know my friends there too. They're super awesome!'' Amu smiled to me as she took out her phone. She has a blackcat holding a strawberry key-chain dangling on her phone. It reminds me of...

''Well, it's settle then, let's go Hinamori! :D'' Kukai's loud voice interrupted my thoughts. Suddenly, he pulled Amu and they DASHED together to the... What did she called it? Royal Garden? Is it the huge dome behind the school? Well, maybe that's it. I better go there too considering Amu invited me just now.

**Xx~ Normal POV ~xX**

Ikuto walked towards the Royal Garden, acting like he didn't give a damn about the whole 'get to know Amu's friends' situation. But really, he's nervous and that stupid feeling kept nagging him, making him feeling desperate to tell ALL his problems that he had kept for ten whole years to Amu.

''But who am I to tell my problems to her? Maybe I'm not even considered as her friend at all... AND since when do I care about all of this? I never feel nervous about anything before.'' Ikuto sighed and he came face to face with the Royal Garden's door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He was greet with a warm feeling as he saw Amu, Kukai and seven more people that he doesn't and never even met smiling at him. They were sitting around a large round table and there was an empty seat beside Amu.

''Yo, Ikuto! C'mere and sit beside Hinamori!'' Kukai patted the empty chair beside Amu. Ikuto sat on it and he felt uneasy when all eyes were focused solely on him.

''Err, okay. Let us introduce ourselves first!'' Ikuto simply gave the girl with long blonde pigtails a curt nod.

''I'm Hoshina Utau, from class Sapphire.'' Said girl introduce herself while smiling to him.

''Yaya's name is Yuiki YAYA! Yaya is from class Emerald!'' A girl with brown and short pigtails chirped to him.

''Well, I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, from class Pearl. And to answer your 'should I ask him or her about this' question, I am a boy, thank you very much.'' The boy with long silky purple hair said to Ikuto with a warm smile.

''Mashiro Rima, class Pearl.'' A very short girl with long wavy blonde hair said nonchalantly.

''Ahem, I'm Sanjou Kairi, class Emerald like Yaya-san.'' A green haired boy with matching green eyes said while adjusting his glasses.

''My name is Hotori Tadase, I'm from class Diamond.'' Ikuto just nodded at the prince-like boy with blonde hair and ruby-coloured eyes.

''I'm Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto, just call me Lulu. I'm also from class Diamond!'' Said another blonde girl with a pair of blue orbs.

The atmosphere suddenly became quiet and stiff. Amu felt uneasy and nudged at Ikuto, signalling him to introduce his own self. Ikuto looked at her with an expressionless face but Amu could see into him. He has this hidden alarmed look in his midnight blue orbs. She made a stern look, not wanting to be defeated by his hidden vulnerable state.

''Tsukiyomi Ikuto, class Ruby, 17.'' He managed to introduce himself although he was not sure about befriending them all. All of a sudden, a mob of fangirls rushed into the Royal Garden. Some of them crashed into some nearby pot and some even made the beautiful sculptures along the pathway crashed onto the floor. The Guardians were taken aback by the swarming fangirls.

''IKUTO-SAMAAAAAA!'' A very very familiar red-head yelled with love shaped eyes. She went to hug Ikuto but Ikuto was fast and by his self-reflex, he pulled Amu towards him. The fangirls stared at both of them intensely.

''And why are you looking at us like that?'' Amu was nervous and scared but her cool n' spicy façade was kicking up in herself.

''We're the one who should ask you a question, bitch! WHY are YOU so close to Ikuto-sama?!'' Saaya yelled at Amu. Amu was shocked to be asked such question. She tried to think of a respond but just couldn't snap back at Saaya.

''Shut up, Saaya. Amu's my girlfriend, so what's it to you?'' After thinking for a while, this is the only way Ikuto could save Amu, and his own self. Saaya and all the fangirls hung their mouth in pure horror. Saaya screeched and stomped away from the Royal Garden followed by the fangirls. Amu was still in her mega-shock mode.

''Amu? Are you okay?'' Ikuto whispered to her after seeing her froze like a statue.

''Ikuto.. I.. You.. He..'' Amu got quiet when she saw Yasoi Takiya, the school's most popular boy, well other than Ikuto, came into the Royal Garden. He smirked at her when he saw her frightened face.

''Hello,_ A-mu-chan_... It's been a long time since we last meet and have a little chit chat together, right?'' He said with his most melodious voice. Amu just shuddered in fear hearing his voice.

''G-g-go away. W-what do y-you w-want?'' She stuttered, frightened by his presence. Ikuto noticed this and pulled her closer to him. The Guardians were watching at Takiya suspiciously. They all know that Takiya had a major huge obsession towards Amu and he's willing to do anything to get her. Kukai was about to at pound Takiya but Utau gave him a look that says, 'just let Ikuto handle this situation'. Kukai slumped his shoulders and unwillingly nodded to her.

''Hmm, I thought I just heard him saying that both of you are a pair of couples. Is it true, dear Amu-chan?''

''I.. We..'' Amu was lost at words, again.

''What do you want with my girlfriend?'' Ikuto emphasized the word girlfriend to give Takiya a silent warning. Takiya chucked with an evil glint in his eyes.

''Oh really, but I want to hear that fact from her own mouth. Not yours, Tsukiyomi-san.'' Amu was getting frustrated, the feeling of horror and fright starting to fade away. She mustered up all her courage and looked at Takiya direct in the eyes.

''Yes, I'm dating_ Ikuto_. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Get it? So just shut the hell up and bring your stupid self out of here. N O W!'' She said in a very high pitch tone, all the Guardians were proud of her. This was the first time she ever talked back towards Takiya. Takiya was shocked at first but he covered it with his evil smirk.

''Ah, I see that you're much more braver than before. Alright then, see ya later. Oh and Amu-chan, _I'll make sure you'll be mine, sooner or later_.'' He said the last nine words along with a sinister laugh. Amu clutched at Ikuto's shirt, still frightened of Takiya, well, a bit.

''Amu, he's gone.'' Ikuto said with an awkward tone. Amu was CLUTCHING at his shirt, he felt happy and... Ikuto quickly shook his head.

'No, she's frightened, that's why she did it, baka.' He thought and nodded at his conclusion just now. Amu let go of him and smiled weakly.

''I guess, we need to think of a plan after all of our spontaneous answers just now, ne Tsukiyomi-san?'' Ikuto and the Guardians understood her remark just now and nodded at her. The school bell rang and this indicates that school's starting. All of them went to their own classes; Rima and Nagihiko in class Pearl, Yaya and Kairi in class Emerald, Tadase and Lulu in class Diamond, Utau and Kukai in class Sapphire, Ikuto and Amu in class Ruby.

* * *

They were all expecting boring things happening the entire class hour, well not for Amu and Ikuto.

''Amuuuu.. I need to tell you something~'' Ikuto purred huskily into her ears. Amu blushed beet red and stomped at his foot. Ikuto groaned in pain and poke Amu's right hand with his pencil.

''What is it?'' Amu whispered urgently at him.

''Can you please call me IKUTO the next time you call my name? It's kind of boring when you called me Tsukiyomi-san all the time...'' Ikuto muttered the last part but Amu still could quite hear it.

''Hmmm.. Okay, if you say so, I-KU-TO !'' She smiled broadly at him. Ikuto also smiled secretly, happy that she's currently calling him by his first name.

''That's more like it, strawberry.'' He smirked at her while she gave him a murderous glare. Uh oh, a war is going to happen soon.

* * *

**Sasaz: Minna, gomen neh if my plot in this chapter is kinda messy. I'm currently sick and can't really think of any ideas.**

**Amu: Please R&R minna.**

**Utau: Yea, Sasaz had tried her best trying to finish this chapter for you.**

**Ran: Sasaz! I hope you get well soon! Get WELL! Get WELL! Get WELL! :D**

**Sasaz: Err, maybe reviews could cure me?**

**Miki: *nods* Maybe maybe...**

**Su: *gasp* Please rest now, Sasaz-chan ~desu! You're going to be even sick if you don't rest ~desu!**

**Sasaz: *sighs* Hai, Su. Goodbye minna-san! *bows* Thank you for reading my story!**


End file.
